Brennende Liebe
by BlackTearsofHope
Summary: Between Love and Hate! Bitte hinterlasst mir ein Kommi! sweet guck wäre nett von euch danke!


Konnichiwa und willkommen bei ,Brennende Liebe' - Ich hoffe diese Fic gefällt

euch Es ist meine erste BeyBlade-Fic aber ich hoffe inständig, dass diese Fic

bei euch Gefallen findet Die Idee dazu kam mir in der Schule... unschuldig pfeif

Was denn, war doch nur der Deutschunterricht in dem ich geschrieben hab XD"

Nun ja Nur ich warne vor Tala und Kai werden nicht ganz so sein, wie man sie

aus der Serie kennt Habe mir da eine kleine künstlerische Freiheit erlaubt und

sie sind nicht mehr ganz so unterkühlt wie früher

Disclaimer: Kai und Tala gehören nich mir (Ich wünschte es wäre so... sabber),

aber dafür Ashley und Lynn.

Und Vorhang auf und Manege frei für Kapitel 1!-

I. Eyes

"Hey, Lynn, sieh mal! Es ist nicht mehr all zu weit, bis wir da sein

sollten...", murmelte Ashley mit etwas belegter Stimme.

"Ash...", meinte Lynn, die neben ihrer Freundin durch den Schnee watete, und

erfasste Ashleys Hand, um diese sanft zu drücken.

Durch diese Geste blickte Ashley zu Lynn und lächelte leicht. Lynns Augen

strahlten Wärme und Verständnis aus. Sie wollte Ash aufmuntern, so wie sie es

öfter tat. Ihre bloße Anwesenheit erleichterte Ashley so einiges.

Ashley wusste dies sehr zu schätzen, jedoch wich der schmerzliche Ausdruck nicht

aus ihren rotbraunen Augen, die nur auf vertraute Personen warm wirkten...

"Lynn, Danke! Wenn ich dich nicht hätte! Es bedeutet mir wirklich viel, dass du

mich begleitest und bei mir bist. Ohne dich würde ich das nicht durchziehen

können, weil ich, denke ich, einfach zu viel Schiss hätte und durchdrehen

würde..."

Ein Windstoß kam auf und wirbelte Ashleys rotes Haar, die in einem lockeren

Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden waren, durch die Luft.

Der Wind war kalt und sie zog ihren schwarzen Parker noch etwas enger an sich.

Wieso musste der russische Winter so eisig kalt sein! Nun ja, in Schottland war

es um diese Jahreszeit auch nicht gerade sehr viel wärmer. Der kalte, jedoch

trockene, Winter weckte alte Erinnerungen in Ashley...

Größtenteils schmerzhafte Erinnerungen, wegen denen sie hier war.

Lynn musste schmunzeln. Es war selten, dass Ashley so offen etwas zu gab.

Besonders, dass sie sich vor dem fürchtete, was noch auf sie zu kommen würde.

Eigentlich verbarg Ash ihre Gefühle hinter einer undurchdringlichen Barriere,

hinter die nur selten jemand sehen durfte.

"Wofür bin ich denn schließlich da, Ash! Ich bin immerhin deine beste Freundin!

Jetzt lass uns aber weitergehen, so lange wird es auch nicht mehr hell sein...",

kam es von Lynn.

Ashley nickte ihrer blonden Freundin zu und sie liefen schweigend weiter.

Knack...

Lynn zuckte zusammen.

"Ash! Hast du das gehört?", flüsterte Lynn und sah zu ihrer 1,72 m großen

rothaarigen Freundin auf. Diese nickte nur, sprach aber kein Wort. Sie hatte

sehr wohl das Geräusch, dass sich nach dem Knacken eines Astes anhörte, gehört

und sie hatte auch bemerkt, wie ihnen jemand heimlich folgte...

Dass das eigentlich nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte, war Ashley schon klar. Die

beiden Mädchen waren in einem von Moskau etwas abseitsliegendem, verschneitem

Wald, in den sich schon seit geraumer Zeit kein Mensch mehr verirrte, weil die

wildesten Gerüchte über diesen erzählt wurden. Über diesen Wald wusste Ashley

eigentlich nichts genaues. Sie wusste nur, dass die Gerüchte über den Ort

stimmten, der am anderen Ende des Waldes lag, zu dem sie wollte. Auch wenn er

jetzt bestimmt nur noch eine Ruine war, war er immer noch ein Teil ihrer

Vergangenheit, mit dem sie jetzt abschließen wollte...

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus beobachtete Lynn ihre beste Freundin und wie sich

deren Mine, für einen Moment änderte.

Nie würde Ashley zu geben, dass sie gerade in diesem Moment etwas wie Furcht

empfand. Nicht die eisige Ashley McGregor... Sie war schon immer ein Dickkopf

gewesen.

Jedoch wusste Lynn nicht, dass Ashleys Furcht nicht daher rühre, dass irgendwer

ihnen gefolgt war. Sondern ein längst vergangenes Ereignis drängte sich aus

ihrem Unterbewusst sein hervor.

"Nein!", wisperte sie energisch. Nicht jetzt! Es war der falsche Zeitpunkt in

diesen Erinnerungen zu schwelgen und sich darüber Gedanken zu machen! Das konnte

sie nachher immer noch. Jetzt musste sie einen kühlen Kopf bewahren, wie sonst

immer. Sie hatte es Johnny doch versprochen...

Tonlos ließ sie ihre Reisetasche in den Schnee gleiten, blickte zu Lynn und

nickte dieser entschlossen zu.

Ashleys Augen flackerten entschlossen auf. So kannte Lynn ihre beste Freundin:

Entschlossen, sanftmütig, unberechenbar, kalt und zugleich feurig...

Die Rothaarige warf ihr Haar zurück, griff unter ihren Parker an den Hosenbund

und machte ein paar Schritte in die Richtung, aus der sie das Geräusch vernommen

hatte und ihren Beobachter vermutete.

"Lynn, halt dich bereit! Ich weiß nicht, wer oder was da jetzt kommt, aber halt

dich bereit!", meinte sie noch zu der Blonden, die ca. 1,66 m groß war und an

einem Baum lehnte, sich jedoch immer bereit hielt, ihre stärkste Waffe

einzusetzen, wie Ash es gerade tat...

Die Rothaarige strich kurz über ihren schwarzweißen Blade und steckte ihn dann

auf den Starter, bevor sie noch rief: "Komm raus! Ich weiß, dass du da bist!"

In ihrer Stimme lag ein herausfordernder Unterton.

Auch schon im nächsten Moment vernahm man wieder das Knacken eines Astes. Es kam

von über ihnen...

Ruckartig blickte Ashley nach oben und erblickte ca. 5 Meter über ihr eine

Person, die gerade von einem Baum herunter sprang und direkt vor ihr in der

Hocke landete.

Das weiße lange Halstuch des Jungen flatterte im Wind und nun blickte dieser auf

und erhob sich...

"Kai!", entfuhr es Ashley augenblicklich, als sie in seine Augen blickte.

Ja, es gab keinen Zweifel! Dies war Kai, Kai Hiwatari!

Als sie ihm das letzte Mal gegenüberstand, war sie elf oder zwölf gewesen...

Entgeistert blickte sie den grau-blauhaarigen Jungen an und der irritierte

Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht wollte nicht weichen...

Lynn war ebenso verwirrt. Was hatte der berühmte Beyblade-Star hier in diesem

Wald mitten in Russland verloren? Sicher, er war Russe, aber das, was Lynn über

ihn wusste, war nichts Gutes, was er mit diesem Land verbinden konnte...

Der 19-jährige Russe sah das rothaarige Mädchen vor ihm verdutzt an, ließ es

sich aber nicht anmerken.

Die Rothaarige hatte ihn mit seinem Vornamen angesprochen, so als wären sie sich

vertraut, jedoch konnte er sie gerade nicht einordnen. Bis ihm da jemand

einfiel, dem sie wirklich ähnelte, von Stimme her bis zum Aussehen...

Jedoch dies ist war so gut wie unmöglich, dass SIE es war...

Diese ausdrucksvollen Augen, die ihn gespannt musterten, schienen in diesem

Augenblick so vertraut... So schmerzhaft vertraut...

"Ashley!", Murmelte er mit einem Mal, doch innerlich ohrfeigte er sich selbst.

Unmöglich! Sie konnte es nie und nimmer sein! Die Ashley, die er mal gekannt

hatte, würde nicht freiwillig an diesen Ort zurückkehren, jedoch...

Kai wurde in seinen Gedankengängen unterbrochen, als Ashleys Mundwinkel sich zu

einem leichten Lächeln verzogen.

Da hatte er seine Antwort: Ja! Ja, verdammt noch mal, sie war es! Es war

wahrhaftig die Ashley Elizabeth McGregor!

Er betrachtete sie nochmals genauer, wobei er bemerkte, dass sie sich verändert

hatte...

Ihr rotes Haar war um einiges länger geworden; sie war gewachsen, jedoch immer

noch kleiner als er und sie war ebenfalls weiblicher geworden. Doch am meisten

hatten sich ihre Augen verändert:

Diese hatten noch mehr Ausdrucksstärke erlangt...

Lynn blickte zwischen den zwei alten Freunden hin und her, die sie nicht zu

bemerken schienen, oder besser gesagt Kai schien sie nicht zu bemerken...

Es war für Lynn irgendwie unglaublich, endlich dem jungen Mann zu begegnen, auf

den sie so stand, über den sie jeden Artikel sammelte, den sie über ihn fand.

Sie liebte es, wenn Ash manchmal Sachen über ihn erzählte, so wie Ash ihn

kannte, nicht so wie er in der Zeit beschreiben wurde.

Die Artikel las sie zwar wissbegierig, doch bildete sie sich ihre eigene Meinung

darüber und fragte auch Ash, ob dies mit dem wirklich Kai übereinstimmte. Lynn

wollte keineswegs den Star aus den Zeitschriften oder Fernsehinterviews kennen.

Nein, sie wollte Kai so kennen wie er war...

Der ganz Ruhm, das Geld und sonst noch alles war ihr egal. Na ja, sein Aussehen

spielte auch eine ganz kleine Rolle. Dabei musste sie kurz grinsen.

Wie Kai so dastand und Ashley anblickte; sein weißes Halstuch tief ins Gesicht

gezogen. Diese erhabene Stellung. Es zeigte, dass er ziemlich willenstark war

und sich von nichts und niemandem unterkriegen lassen ließ. Immer mit dem Kopf

geradewegs durch die Wand, egal was die anderen sagen oder denken. Er trotzte

alles und jedem, wenn er es für nötig hielt.

Dies imponierte Lynn. Auch das, wie er sein Leben bisher durchgestanden hatte,

denn immer wieder war er mit seiner Vergangenheit und diversen anderen Dingen

konfrontiert worden, die ihm sein Leben nicht gerade leichter gemacht haben...

Immer noch blickte Kai Ashley etwas unschlüssig an. Lynn bemerkte er im Moment

gar nicht.

"Was tust du hier?", fragte er sie dann.

Ashleys leichtes Lächeln war nicht gewichen. "Ah, weißt du, Kai, ich will

endlich mit Russland abschließen und dem was ich hier durchgemacht habe.",

antwortete sie schon auch gleich. Es war ja auch so. Sie wollte endlich mit der

Vergangenheit abschließen.

Kai verstand, jedoch kam ihm da ein Gedanke, was auch noch ein Grund sein könnte

bzw. höchst wahrscheinlich ein Grund dafür war:

Tala Ivanov

"Sag, ist es nicht vielleicht auch so, dass du mit IHM abschließen willst?"

Nachdrücklich blickte der Russe sie an. Er brauchte noch nicht mal den Namen

desjenigen zu erwähnen, denn sie wusste sofort, wen er meinte...

In demselben Augenblick verhärteten sich Ashleys Gesichtszüge mit einem Mal.

"Nein.", antwortete sie ausdruckslos und sprach so eben weiter: "Lynn und ich

sind nur hier deswegen... Ach ja, darf ich vorstellen: Das ist Lynn!...- Lynn?"

Fragend blickte Ashley hinter sich, da sie von ihrer blonden Freundin keine

Antwort erhalten hatte.

Als Ashley sich zu ihr umgedreht hatte, bemerkte sie, dass Lynn die ganze Zeit

Kai angesehen hatte und gar nicht erst drauf reagiert hatte, weil sie Kai

musterte. Durch dieses Verhalten musste Ashley schmunzeln. Es hätte ihr

eigentlich gleich klar sein müssen, dass Lynn nur Augen für Kai hatte in diesen

Momenten...

"Happy!"

Lynn zuckte zusammen, als sie ihren unfreiwilligen Spitznamen vernahm. Böse

blickte sie zu Ash. Sie mochte es nicht so wirklich Happy genannt zu werden,

aber sie hatte sich daran gewöhnt. Aber wie du mir so ich dir, sagte sich Lynn

nur und setzte ein gekünzeltes Lächeln auf.

"Ja, Lizzy?", fragte nun Lynn und trat auf Ash und Kai zu.

Nun war es Ashley, die kurz böse dreinschaute. Lizzy...

Oh, wie gerne hätte sie ihrem toten Vater doch den Hals umgedreht, als er ihr

den Namen seiner Mutter gegeben hatte:

Elizabeth

Gut, mittlerweile hatte sie sich an Namen wie Lizzy, Liz oder Beth gewöhnt, aber

es ging hier darum, wie Lynn den Namen ausgesprochen hatte. Na ja, sie hatte sie

mal wieder mit Happy geärgert, aber sonst sagte Lynn ja auch nichts mehr dazu,

außer dass sie selbst darüber lachte.

Wahrscheinlich ging es ihr darum, dass es vor Kai war... Ashley schüttelte den

Kopf.

"Ich wollte dir Kai vorstellen, Lynn, auch wenn du von ihm schon gehört hast,

nicht wahr?", Ashley grinste Lynn an. "Also, Kai, dass ist meine betse Freundin

Lynn O'Hara. Lynn, das ist Kai Hiwatari, wie du weißt..." Wieder grinste sie.

Kai blickte Lynn nur kurz an und musterte sie mit einem leicht abschätzigen

Blick. Er hatte eben sehr wohl bemerkt, wie sie ihn angesehen und gemustert

hatte. Ebenso beobachtete er auch jetzt, wie sie kurz seinem Blick auswich. Sie

schien etwas verlegen zu sein.

Lynn fasste sich schnell wieder und blickte ihm dann direkt in die Augen.

Lächelnd streckte sie ihm ihr Hand entgegen und sprach: "Hi!"

"Tag.", meinte er unbewegt von ihrem Auftreten und dachte noch nicht mal daran

ihr die Hand zu reichen. Im Moment konnte er sie noch nicht einschätzen, also

hieß es erst einmal die kalte Schulter zeigen. Es würde sich ja noch

herausstellen, was die hübsche blaugrünäugigen Blonde für ein Mensch war. Jedoch

eins schien klar zu sein. Sie musste ganz okay sein, wenn sie Ashleys Freundin

war und deren Vertrauen genoss.

Das Lächeln Lynns erblasste und sie ließ ihre Hand sinken, aber ließ sich nicht

ihre Enttäuschung anmerken, die sie empfand. Doch Ashley wusste, dass Lynn sich

jetzt enttäuscht fühlen musste. Aber so war nun mal eben Kai. Menschen die er

nicht näher kannte und nicht auf Anhieb einschätzen konnte, denen zeigte er

meist die kalte Schulter, bis er etwas mehr über sie wusste und sie besser

einschätzen konnte. Aber falls sie noch länger Zeit mit Kai verbringen würden,

so würde sie ihm schon auf die Sprünge helfen, wenn er nicht sah, was Lynn für

ein Mensch war, und dass sie keinesfalls oberflächliche Gefühle für ihn

hegte...

Zur gleichen Zeit ungefähr am selben Ort lief ebenfalls ein 19-jähriger

rothaariger Russe durch den Wald und suchte nach seinem Kumpel, der vor ca. 20

Minuten überstürzt abgehauen war, weil er irgendetwas gehört hatte.

Typisch Kai. Immer war er der erste, der nach irgendetwas Verdächtigem Ausschau

hielt. Es war zwar nicht verkehrt, aber manchmal übertrieb Kai auch ein wenig,

fand der Rothaarige jedenfalls.

"Ey, Hiwatari! Wo steckst du!", rief er und blickte sich. Weit und breit

keine Spur von seinem Trainingskumpanen zu sehen.

Nochmals rief er nach seinem Kumpel. Immer noch keine Antwort.

In diesem Moment sah er etwas, ca. 15 Meter von ihm entfernt zwischen den

Bäumen. Ein paar Personen und eine konnte er auf Anhieb identifizieren:

Kai Hiwatari

Sein Halstuch verriet ihn, denn kein anderer trug so ein. Da steckte er also,

aber wieso konnte der Kerl nicht antworten? War er so plötzlich auf den Mund

gefallen, dass er keine Widerworte mehr geben konnte?

Er beschleunigte seine Schritte und auch schon wenige Augenblicke später stand

er am Rand der Lichtung, auf der Kai mit zwei Mädchen stand... Die eine hatte

rotes und die andere blondes Haar.

"Hey, Hiwatari!", meinte er energisch. Augenblicklich wandte das Mädchen mit dem

roten langen Haar ihren Blick in seine Richtung, als sie seine Stimme vernahm.

Abrupt hielt er in seiner Bewegung inne und stoppte ab...

Diese Augen...

Dieser Blick...

"Tala!"

Joa, also dat wärs für den Anfang nick Jaja, ich weiß dat isn Cliffi, und

ich hasse diese Dinge selbst, aber es geht bei diesem Pitel nicht anders als da

aufzuhören "" Hab es ja selbst ausprobiert, aber anders ging's nicht,

und dies war der beste Schluss

Kapitel 2 hängt nämlich voll damit zusammen, aber egal

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, und ihr lasst mir nen Kommi da Bin für

Verbesserungsvorschläge bezüglich dieser Fic immer offen

Verabschiede mich somit auch vorerst Hoffe man sieht sich im 2ten Kap

wieder

Bye bye


End file.
